<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Velveteen Lust by cakie_nsfw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983915">Velveteen Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw'>cakie_nsfw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of a Pesky Rabbit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Brainwashing, Bukkake, Bunny!Persona 5 Protagonist, Collars, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Top Akechi Goro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Hello there,” Goro smiled, crouching down to the creature before him. Though magic was an uncommon occurrence throughout the world seeing such creatures like the one before him was a rarity itself. Most humanoid tribes kept to themselves, tucked away in their own isolated pockets of civilisations for fear of being hunted down by humans. To see a Leporien... a Rabbit Man with their form fully seen, unhidden by glamour, is a rarity that few humans had the luxury of witnessing. And to see one under the ownership of a human, subservient like nothing more than a loyal dog... it both intrigued and terrified Goro."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Goro travels to a faraway town after the noble of Masayoshi Shido hired him to take care of his pet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/Shido Masayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of a Pesky Rabbit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Velveteen Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bunny Ren gives me life. </p><p>A lot of this contains a lot of sex that'll only ramp up as the chapters go. I'll make sure to add new kinks in both the tags and chapter summaries, so if you no longer enjoy the fic please feel free to drop it anytime lol. </p><p>Oh yeah this is a Porn With Plot deal let's goooo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun sat high above its throne in the sky, beaming its rays down against the lone makeshift carriage that carried several travellers from a faraway town. Goro Akechi was one of those travellers, wearing the same bags as the others filled with rough nights under his red eyes, his luggage that was too big for the handful of personal possessions at his feet wearing the same tattered clothing he wore as he left his old home. But the thinning of trees and the growing sound of crowds of people and the crash of sea waves against the docks invigorate him, it excited him, all the exhaustion he felt melted away, and he never felt more awake than at that moment.</p><p>The carriage slowed into a stop, Goro already on his feet, tripping over and apologising to the rest of the travellers that were in his company, his bag holstered upon his shoulders, muttering apologies as he clambered his way towards the back. Jumping off he approached the carriage master. The man old and weary, his wrinkled eyes sparkled as Goro offered a pouch with his promised gold. Snatching it with dirtied, unwashed hands he bided the brunette a hasty goodbye. Whipping the tatted reins in his hands he led the horse away back into the trees, leaving Goro all alone at his destination.</p><p>Wandermere, a Seaport town where merchants and travellers gather, a hotbed of business, multitudes of ships of different sizes bobbed against the waters of the calm sea, containing various things from all over the far reaches of their known world. The bustle of the crowds swarmed all round him; men, women and children bumped into each other, always having somewhere to go, somewhere to be, never stopping to give a second glance to the confused traveller that wandered the stone paths that littered the square, newcomers being quite the common sight to cause any commotion. To his left, as he looked out, Goro could see the clumps of houses all crooked and of different ages that clung onto the sweeping hillside, large sways of green grass blowing against the winds from the sea.</p><p>The town was beautiful. Certainly, then his old home, shrouded by shadow and decay, the inhabitants keeping to themselves while he worked tirelessly to escape the hellhole he didn’t want to be in. He had nothing left there; his mother had died while he was still young, left on the steps of an orphanage at the age of five. He was looking for a new beginning, a happier life to call his own. An application sent into the wind, Goro waiting for a sign to finally leave. A letter from a noble in the very town he was now in was his Godsend, landing a job as a caretaker for a pet, and Goro hopped onto the first cart out of the desolate town he intended to leave forever.</p><p>And now he was here, at the setting of his new life. He took his first steps against the cobblestone of the new, unfamiliar ground, taking in the foreign sights before him. He took a deep breath, calming his racing heart. He reminded himself what he was there for: to meet his new employer, and set off from the docks towards the town square.</p><p>It didn’t take long to discover the town’s oddities. Stepping onto the worn cobblestone he found himself bumping into a loud crowd that occupied most of the square, men cheering and howling greatly, whipped up in a frenzy Goro did not seem to understand. Was there a performance happening, one for the public to witness without charge? Goro’s curiosity peaked. He weaved and pushed against the crowd of people, hoping for a better look, wanting to indulge in privileges he’d only read in books about the outside world for himself.</p><p>His expression of wonder soon fell into bafflement and disgust at the sight he saw. A man was stuck in between two others, his hands and head locked in wooden stocks, one of the men thrusting into his plump behind while another took it upon himself to fuck his mouth. They called him vulgar names, the one taking his behind smacking him liberally in a show of superiority and greed, the one in his mouth smacking his balls against his chin. Though the town still held its magic and wonder in his eyes Goro couldn’t help but feel sick at the sight of the various men using the stranger to their demented delight. To engage in such a filthy act so readily in public... The men in the crowd cheered in excitement, some there for the spectacle, throwing coins against the soft flesh of the victim while others awaited their turn with erections poking from their loins. Everything smelt overwhelmingly of sweat and sex, Goro tore his eyes away from the scene, escaping from the way he came, and he found an alleyway to calm down and collect his rapidly bubbling thoughts.</p><p>Just... just what was that? Doubts began to bubble up in his thoughts. He shook them away. No. He wanted this. He wanted to be free from that town, haunted from the memories of his time at the orphanage. He had no way to go back, bled dry from the little coin he had on his person, he himself was too prideful to quit. Taking a deep breath he cleared his thoughts. Emerging from the other side he took a look at his surroundings.</p><p>He was lost. Hopelessly lost.</p><p>“Great,” Goro hissed through gritted teeth, yet he wasn’t going to allow such a small hurdle to deter him. Walking down the quiet street. It didn’t take long for him to spot an inn nearby.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Pushing against the old wooden door Goro was greeted to the smell of freshly cast ale that waffled around the Inn. He looked around the space; there was barely anyone occupying the Inn that afternoon, the space occupied with only a few weary travellers and merchants sitting in the wooden booths tucked along the walls, a small fire weakly crackling amongst within the hearth, clinging desperately for life onto the ashen wood. He crossed the stoned floor, the light from the glowing spring sun spilling its rays into unoccupied space, lighting his way towards the bartender that quietly tended to the beer stein in his hand.</p><p>“Oh, welcome to the Dragon’s Roost, can I get you anything?” the bartender asked, Goro settling onto one of the stools that lined the bar. His grey eyes were framed by a pair of semi-round spectacles, his hair slicked back, showing off his receding hairline, his jaw framed with a chinstrap beard topped with a goatee that flared forward and off his chin. He was wearing a simple white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black, striped apron draped over his person, “Ale, tea, coffee? Perhaps some hot food, traveller?”</p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t have the time,” Goro admitted to the bartender, “Though I would love to, I have somewhere to be, unfortunately. I’m looking for directions,”</p><p>“Oh, got some-place to be, huh?” the bartender grumbled, tucking the stein he was drying away into the alcove of the bar, “May I ask what for? Family? Friends? Business? I’ve got some openings here if you’re looking for work. Name’s Sojiro, by the way. Sakura Sojiro,”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Sojiro,” Goro smiled, he barely noticed himself settle down onto one of the stools, weary from his long journey, “You can call me Akechi,” he said, watching the man attend to a well kept but forgotten coffee siphon, “I’m here for a job actually, been travelling for a few nights now.”</p><p>“Oh, from where? Most towns I know of are located only a half days’ away,”</p><p>“I’m from a town that’s located outside the Viridimare forest,”</p><p>“That far!?” Sojiro remarked with widened eyes, “You must have been on the road for a while,”</p><p>Goro nodded, tapping his fingers on the wooden counter. A pause fell between them, Goro tapping his fingers against the wooden counter, “I was wondering if you could point me to the direction of the Estate of Shido Masayoshi,”</p><p>Sojiro’s composure faltered. He stumbled on his feet, skin paling, yet he did his best to maintain his control as he staggered back into standing. Goro looked at him, perplexed, “Is there a problem?”</p><p>“No,” Sojiro answered too quickly, “No, there isn’t. Take the North road up towards the hills and turn right at the next junction, you can’t miss it,”</p><p>“I see, thank you very much Sojiro,”</p><p>Goro turned to leave the Inn.</p><p>“Be careful of that man,” Sojiro warned, “You don’t know who you’re messin’ with kid, that man’ll seem like a kind-hearted soul, but-”</p><p>He gazed uneasily at something just out of Goro's vision. But the brunette didn't back down, and instead, he readily dismissed the man's concerns.</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Goro huffed ingenuously, and before Sojiro could elaborate further he had already exited the Inn.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“-You’ll be sleeping in your own room located here in the servant quarters,” The head maid named Ann informed him, Goro following her closely behind, listening intently to her words. Her bright blue eyes flickered amongst the doors that lined the walls, the heels of her boots clicking against the floor beneath her. She was a pretty girl, her blonde hair tied up into long, wavy pigtails that fell past her shoulders, “You’ll have a small bathroom to yourself in your room, breakfast and roll call is at six-thirty in the morning,”</p><p>“Thank you, Ann,” Goro said as they stopped at a closed door, “And I assume this is my room, correct,”</p><p>“Yep, it’s all yours to call home,” she smiled, “There’s a uniform settled on the bed that you need to change into. Don’t want to keep Mr.Shido waiting. I’ll be here when you’re ready to be escorted to his office,”</p><p>“Ah, I see. Thank you, Ann, I’m sure I won’t take long,”</p><p>He gave her a polite smile, reaching for the door handle he turned it before pushing it inside. Beige walls greeted him, a small wardrobe to his left, standing next to a smaller door, possibly leading to his personal bathroom. A bed sat opposite, draped with simple white sheets, two pillows propped against the wooden frame. Compared to his room back at the orphanage, he considered his quarters to be luxurious. Removing his bag from his shoulders, he spotted two things: a bell attached to the wall above his bed, and the black butler uniform, neatly splayed against the white of the sheets.</p><p>He would have to ask Ann about the bell later, electing to instead wash himself of the filth he’d accumulated from his travels he retreated into the bathroom, wanting to get ready in preparation of meeting his new Master.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I never expected Mr Shido to be so accommodating and generous towards staff,” Goro mused to Ann as he was led by her down the ornately carpeted corridor, the ivory walls sparkling in the sunlight, sparsely decorated with gorgeous, framed paintings, “It’s more than I would have expected from the nobles my own town, certainly,”</p><p>“You’re from past the Viridimare Forest right?” Ann asked Goro, more out of politeness than of real curiosity as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, “We don’t get a lot of visitors from past there, travel in and out of the forest being such an endeavour after all,”</p><p>“It has been better over the years from what I’ve heard from the other travellers in my company,” Goro said, “Better routes, less attacks from wild animals and bandits-”</p><p>“All thanks to Mr Shido!” Ann smiled, though Goro could tell that the expression she wore on her face was practised, lacking anything genuine behind her eyes, “He personally hired and saw over the defence of key trade and travel routes coming in and out of the town,”</p><p>Goro opened his mouth to respond, but Ann promptly gestured to two dark wooden doors, polished handles glimmering invitingly at him, “Speaking of Mr. Shido, this is his office! I’ll make sure he’s not in the middle of something, he did say he wanted to tour you personally in preparation of your duties,”</p><p>With a polite smile, Ann gently knocked on one of the doors before slightly parting them, slipping into Shido’s office before Goro could even process what was happening. Closing his gaping mouth he merely stood there, patiently waiting for her to re-emerge.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Ann to poke her head from the room, ushering him in with whispered words. Opening the grand doors himself Goro was greeted to the sight of a large room lined with dark wood, books resting on shelves, each bound in beautiful leather, the sunlight from the towering windows glistening off of them in a fantastic display of colour. A bear-skinned carpet lay between him and his Master, the noble sat behind his large, polished desk, round glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, and Goro was surprised at the fact that he was bald.</p><p>“Akechi Goro, am I correct?” Shido said, putting down his feathered pen to look up at the brunette, brown eyes staring into his red. He stood up from his desk, Goro watching with intensity. The man exuded power and wealth, the clothes on his tall, well built made of fine silk and cloth, his cuffs made out of silver and jewels. Shido looked at Goro, the man seemingly towering over him, a lion eyeing its prey, Goro was compelled to bow towards his superior.</p><p>“Yes sir, that is correct,” Goro said, and Shido smiled at his subservience. Wordlessly he dismissed Ann, the maid giving him a curtsey before she retreated out of the room, leaving the two alone, “Ann mentioned something about a tour. It’s an honour for you to personally show me around the estate,”</p><p>“Of course. After all, the caretaker of my prized pet should be thoroughly informed about the Estate, its facilities and its history. Taking care of my pet requires dedication and knowledge, and it is why I picked you out of the numerous candidates for a reason,”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Goro said, silently watching Shido make his way towards the doors to his office, “But before we start, may I ask one question of you?”</p><p>Shido looked at him. He nodded.</p><p>“What kind of pet is it?” Goro asked earnestly, “A canine, feline, some exotic creature?”</p><p>His Master smiled. “You’ll see him soon enough,” he said, “Now please follow me, I’m a busy man, and I don’t have the time to spend frivolously asking questions,”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“-And this-” Shido gestured to the unassuming door before them, unlocking the ornate lock before he pushed the handle open, “-Is where my pet lives. As it is your job, you are expected to keep him clean, fed, and entertained, do I make myself clear?”</p><p>“Of course, sir,” Goro bowed in acknowledgement, his curiosity gnawing away at him. A pet needing an entire room for themselves was an alien concept to him, and the alarm that rang in his mind seemed to only increase when he saw the scene before him.</p><p>The room was characterised by a flood of red and black, all other colour either absent or blended against the scenery, Goro wincing at the hues that assaulted his vision. Blinking he could see more of the room: a round bed surrounded by a cage sat in the middle, black tiles decorated the floor, draped with carpets, the walls red with dizzying black stripes. To his left, a collection of wardrobes lined perfectly alongside the edge of the room, they too painted black, an onyx chandelier hung above the room, flooding it with a warm glow.</p><p>But the figure lying on the bed was what drew his eyes the most. A male, lying on their stomach, his face down while something white slicked down in between his legs beneath a thin piece of cloth topped with a tuft of fur. He had a lean frame, messy hair tossed around in many angles, two long ears sprouting from his head. But what caught Goro’s attention most was the collar of his neck, bright red wrapped tightly around his neck, it alarmed him greatly.</p><p>“Joker,” Shido snapped, calling for the stranger’s name. A moment passed before Goro saw him spring to life. Both arms moved to push himself off the bed, moving onto his knees before he turned him towards his two guests. A black outfit barely covering him clung to his frame, see-through material showed off the erect buds of his nipples, the fabric of his thong threatening to spill out its contents. Grey eyes under unruly wet bangs gazed blankly at Goro, trailing methodically up and down as if to inspect him. His eyes then flickered to Shido.</p><p>“Master!” he greeted enthusiastically to the noble, Goro almost gagged at how unnaturally sweet the man-like creature sounded. Long ears pointed towards Shido, his expression happy and excited, a veneer of haze occupied them as he crawled from his bed and sat down at his Master’s feet as if an obedient dog, “Joker missed you, Master!”</p><p>“And I missed you too,” Shido laughed, Goro growing ever more uncomfortable with the sight, “How were the stocks today? Did you serve the townspeople as I taught you?”</p><p>Joker nodded excitedly, obviously pleased by the scrap of praise his Master had given him, “So many people came today, Master,” he said, hungering for Shido’s attention, flustered by the thought of the debauchery Goro saw him commit from within the town’s square, “And Joker served them all! They were nice to Joker, letting me be fucked by their thick cocks while others let Joker service them with his mouth. Some were even kind enough to give Joker gold!”</p><p>“That’s good,” Shido said dismissively, gesturing to Goro silently watching all of this unfold, “While you were servicing the entire town I got you a new friend. This is Akechi, He’ll be your new caretaker from today onwards,”</p><p>“Hello there,” Goro smiled, crouching down to the creature before him. Though magic was an uncommon occurrence throughout the world seeing such creatures like the one before him was a rarity itself. Most humanoid tribes kept to themselves, tucked away in their own isolated pockets of civilisations for fear of being hunted down by humans. To see a Leporien... a Rabbit Man with their form fully seen, unhidden by glamour, is a rarity that few humans had the luxury of witnessing. And to see one under the ownership of a human, subservient like nothing more than a loyal dog... it both intrigued and terrified Goro.</p><p>Joker approached him cautiously, still, on his hands and knees, he craned his neck to sniff Goro’s neck. He stunk of cum and sweat, the putrid, bitter smell of being fucked by strangers caused Goro to gag uncontrollably. He was going to vomit, swallowing the bile that rose from his throat. It seemed that Joker too was finished taking in Goro’s scent, withdrawing from his neck. Without hesitation and practised movement he pushed Goro down onto the floor unexpectedly, Goro landing on his ass, before he started to brush the crack of his ass against his crotch.</p><p>“W-what are you doing?!” Goro stuttered, trying to stop the magical creature, grabbing his hips in an attempt to stop Joker from further grinding on him, Joker jerking his hips in protest, determined to please his newest patron, “S-stop it!”</p><p>Shido laughed at the sight of Goro scrambling away from Joker, his face flustered in shame of allowing the rabbit to gain the advantage over him. Another push allowed Goro to finally get Joker off his lap, the creature falling on his backside, wide-eyed and confused, “Did... did Joker do something wrong?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about him, Joker, your new friend isn’t feeling it today, that’s all,” Shido cooed, carefully petting his hair, Joker rubbing his head back in affection, “I’m sure your friend will have many opportunities to play with you; isn’t that right, Akechi?”</p><p>Goro merely nodded, doing his best to compose himself in front of his Master, his eyes catching Joker’s uninterested eyes, “Of course,” he smiled, the gesture forced, “I can’t wait to play with you, Joker,”</p><p>Shido smirked in approval, removing his hand from his pet, Joker whining under him from the sudden withdrawal of affection, “I’m glad to hear it,” he said, “Now, I’m sure Ann has already shown you to your quarters, and you’ve seen the list of daily tasks and the times I expect you to be done with them unless stated otherwise. Any free slots are for miscellaneous tasks that you may use to see fit with ensuring Joker’s health, and are not for slacking off, do I make myself clear?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Goro nods, “I understand completely,”</p><p>“Good,” Shido said, reaching for the handle of the room, “Now, for your first task I want you to clean Joker up. We have guests coming over, and it’ll look bad on me to see my pet in an utter disgrace like this,”</p><p>“Yes, sir,”</p><p>“Oh, by the way, Akechi,” Shido stopped himself from leaving the room, tacking on a sentence on the end of his statement, “Consider yourself hired. Do not disappoint me,”</p><p>“I won’t sir,” Goro said, bowing to his new master. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Both Joker and Goro were silent as they made their way towards the sitting room of their master, Goro clutching a red leash in his hand that clasped around the metal ring of Joker’s collar. Goro still hadn’t come to terms with the oddity of his new job. Working on tasks for any amount of currency was something Goro had grown accustomed to during his childhood, having spent much of his free time from studying with working odd jobs around his new town, having a multitude of skills under his belt, a jack of all trades when it came to completing tasks. Married with his intellect, it made Goro a hireable candidate in almost any profession he submitted an application towards, and this was no exception.</p><p>Still, when he read the words “pet” in the job description advertised by him, the last thing he expected was said “pet” to be a “humanoid rabbit person”. Still, he did was he was instructed to, getting Joker washed and ready for his Master and his guests; instead of his earlier costume, he wore a white buttoned shirt with a long red coat over him, the sleeves reaching his wrists as the two tails trailed against the ground before him, his little tail poking between the slit. Long, thigh-high socks covered his legs, his feet adorned with luxurious dark brown loafers. Goro would have considered the outfit he was wearing to be something he would’ve loved to wear weren’t it for the thong that hugged Joker's hips.</p><p>“Great night we’re having, huh?” he laughed awkwardly towards the rabbit he was walking down the great halls of the manor. Joker merely blinked in response, staring back blankly at him. Goro cringed at the uncomfortable silence between them. How was supposed to cope with the realisation of what his job entailed? Of the current situation, he was in, carting a humanoid magical creature like nothing but an animal, said humanoid constantly on his hands and knees? He looked away from Joker, both having arrived at their destination. With a polite knock he announced himself to his Master and his friends, a small ‘come in’ from behind from Shido was all he needed, and he gently pushed the doors open.</p><p>Joker's ears perked up at the sight of his Master, trotting forward and tugging on the leash as to beg Goro to allow him the freedom to do what he pleased. And Goro did, Joker scampering Shido while three other guests watched him beg for the attention of the elite, Shido himself settling down the glass of alcohol he had in his hands. He leaned forward in his luxurious, velvet chair, Joker heaved enthusiastically in anticipation. “Master!” the rabbit exclaimed in excitement, and Goro felt a cold chill down his back at the way the guests eyed him like prey.</p><p>“Hello again, Joker,” Shido grinned, the hunger in his eyes sparkled in the warm glow of the fireplace. He grabbed the chin of the rabbit, tilting his head to look upon him in reverence, a God, one that Joker readily worshipped from how he melted in his touch, “Do you feel all better now you’ve been cleaned up by your new caretaker?”</p><p>“Yes, Master,” Joker replied half-heartedly as if distracted by something else. Shido removed his hand from Joker’s chin and sat back, his eyes still locked onto the rabbit behind the frames of his glasses in content, “Joker was on his best behaviour, just like what Master wanted him to be,”</p><p>“I expect nothing less from my pet,” Shido said. He patted his lap, Joker wordlessly obeying with an enthusiastic leap. Perching himself onto Shido’s leg he wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face on his crook, “I love you, Master,” he purred sweetly.</p><p>“I’ll be leaving now, sir,” Goro said, reaching for the handle to escape the scandalous sight of Joker kissing his cheeks in a show of absolute devotion. He suddenly wanted to get out, wanted to flee, to no longer witness the absolute bizarre sight of Shido’s wandering hand slipping under Joker’s coat, passed the thin string of fabric of his thong and grabbing onto his plump cheek, though he reasoned to himself the weariness of his travels had finally caught up to him.</p><p>“Stay,” the order rang out his Master’s lips as if a suggestion, Goro withdrawing his hand from the door to turn his attention back to his employer, standing upright. Like Joker he too showed his full attention to his Master though it was an obligation rather than any sort of real reverence. And Shido knew this, smirking in the low light, “Though I have instructed all you need to do there is one, crucial task I have yet to elaborate on,”</p><p>He nods towards the rabbit lying on his neck, audible whines and laboured breaths escape Joker’s mouth. Was the rabbit sick? Had he already failed in his task with taking care of his Master’s pet?</p><p>“-ick” Joker whined, barely audible despite the still atmosphere of the room, “I want... I want...”</p><p>“Hm? I can’t hear you, Joker,” Shido teased, his hold on Joker’s ass growing tighter, more possessive, “What is it that you want?”</p><p>“I want,” Joker struggled to spit out the words. One of Shido’s fingers wormed its way under the vertical slit of the thong, Joker gasping erratically in his hold, “I want your dick,” he cried, words that were once locked past his lips now freely spilling from them in such desperate haste, “I want Master’s dick, his cock, his cum, I’ve been waiting for it all day!”</p><p>With a knowing hum Shido started to finger Joker, bending his digit into the puckered hole that Goro couldn’t help but hear the audible squelched that oozed from it. “Look how wet you are,” Shido said in mock disappointment, pumping his finger in and out that made Joker fitful in his arms, “A whore like you barely deserves my time and attention, don’t you think of nothing but fucking yourself stupid all day?”</p><p>“I do, Master,” Joker whined, wiggling his hips so the finger would dig into him further, showering Shido once more with deep, hungry kisses, “All I think about is cock, your cock, in my hole, getting fucked all day every day, I can’t live without it Master, I can’t,”</p><p>“Mmm I love it when you beg like the filthy slut you are,” Shido said before he deeply kissed Joker on the lips, Joker returning it eagerly, their lips locked together before Shido soon withdrew from him once again, “If you want it, why not do the work yourself, pet,”</p><p>And Joker’s breaths were laboured, his tongue lolled pathetically out of his mouth, looking more aroused from the kiss alone. His hands scrambled to take a hold of Shido’s belt buckle, fumbling around with his hands, impatient and erratic with how he tore into the strip of metal and leather. Shido merely watched, content in allowing the rabbit to tear apart his clothing to get to his hardening shaft, offering no help while Joker struggled to undo the metal of the belt. It was surreal for Goro to watch, seeing a humanoid creature so sex-crazed and animalistic, desiring only to satisfy his basic urges. A triumphant, needy whine bubbled up from Joker’s throat when he finally freed what he was after: Master’s hard, throbbing cock. The slick that was flowing from Joker’s hole was torrential, leaking down his inner thigh in a pathetic display. He was gushing, and Goro could see the glisten of the fluid as Joker aligned himself against the waiting shaft.</p><p>Joker barely contained his desires, soon plunging himself onto the waiting prick, loud moans of satisfaction whined out of his throat, the pet swinging his hips up and down against the length, freely using his Master’s cock as his own plaything. Goro noticed the noise of zips, the three other guests taking out their hard cocks, stroking themselves to the rhythm to the rabbit’s thrusts in practised ritual. The sight was surreal, nothing he had seen before, and Goro silently debated with himself as to why he willingly got into this predicament.</p><p>“Your cock, Master, it’s soooo big!” Joker screamed deliriously, the shrill of his voice betrayed no sanity, continuing to milk the cock with his hole, throwing himself into his Master’s embrace. To Joker he was showing his dedication to his Master, that his Master was his entire world, his reason for existence, his everything. The cock inside him scraped against the walls, each time he shook his hips in devotion he could feel himself sinking further down the length, further into his Master’s lap, getting fuller, and he readily surrendered to the cloying feelings that throbbed inside his empty head. “I’ve been waiting for this for soooo long!” he continued to slur, “So deep! Master fuck me deeper!”</p><p>“You really are a pathetic, horny animal, aren’t you?” Shido cooed, resting a hand on Joker’s hips, another on his flushed cock. Slowly he pushed the rabbit down further onto his length, Joker further drooling on how his Master filled him, surrendering to his touch, completely allowing Shido to guide him down onto his dick. It was... it was amazing, lost in the confusion of his ecstasy, inching further down his dick. He was made for his Master, the throbbing of Master’s dick echoing in his bones; Shido bucked up only once the entire time the pathetic animal on his lap was riding his shaft, crashing against his most sensitive spot, and with a weak cry and the rolling of his head Joker came cleanly into Shido’s hands.</p><p>“Master... Master,” Joker drooled, his climax bringing him into the height of his emotions, barely able to think, he shook his hips against Shido’s dick. Yet the human wasn’t satisfied, Goro seeing a scowl cross his face, he raised the rabbit from his hips, only to slam Joker back down with force.</p><p>“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Shido hissed. The lethargic thrust he gave pitifully to the rabbit soon was replaced with him now smacking his hips against Joker’s rump, bouncing his pet in his lap, now fucking him with utter greed, “You’re made to service me, not the other way around you filthy whore, so put your back into it and please me with your tight pussy before I punish you,”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Master,” Joker sobbed, the sensations of his Master scraping his tight insides sensitive and sore, beads of tears forming against his eyelid and slid down his soft face. The cacophony of his tender walls being dug by his Master’s prick utterly overwhelmed him. So many sensations. The pet felt like he was dying, shaking in Shido’s arms, his ass taking the unrelenting pounding into his tight heat, still shaking his hips to meet his Master’s pace, and he cried in the crook of Shido’s neck when he finally came.</p><p>“Oh yes, that’s it, pet,” Shido mumbled, rocking his hips as he gave his generous pet a creampie, his spunk decorating Joker’s bowels. The rabbit howled, overwhelmed with the confusing sensations of being assaulted repeatedly by his Master’s massive dick. He came again, a weak and pathetic release from his twitching dick, his voice reduced to a frail whimper.</p><p>“Good boy, now that wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Shido cooed, raising his stained hand for Joker to clean, him doing so with lavish laps against his palm.</p><p>“Mr Shido, may we partake in treating your little scrumptious pet as well?” one of the men said, his dick in his hand, another guest nodding in agreement. And his Master grinned, Shido tipping Joker over onto the carpeted floor, the rabbit dazed and looking up with his mouth agape. The guests wasted no time in decorating the pet with their cum, moving over him with their hand over their erections, stringing Joker’s face with their seed. And Joker lapped against the strands that fell on his lips, a treat for him, the salty taste a demented source of comfort and delight, happy to be offered with such generosity from his patrons.</p><p>All Goro could do was watch, awkwardly shifting from one foot or another, averting his gaze while the guests continued to lather Joker with their cum. ‘What have I gotten myself into’ he wondered, biting his bottom lip in shame, unwilling to look at the sex-fueled insanity before him.</p><p>“-the new kid you hired today, Shido? Looks like he’s already into this!” one of the guests said, snapping Goro back into tentative attention, straightening his slouched posture, “Just look at how he’s trying to hide it!”</p><p>“I-'' Goro stuttered, his cheeks reddening further as he looked down at the triangular tent poking from his trousers. His mouth agape, stunned by his arousal. He couldn’t deny it, watching his Master fuck his pet like that, so freely in front of him, “I-”</p><p>“There’s no need to be embarrassed,” another guest laughed, zipping his own trousers up, “We’re all friends here, aren’t we? Just here to indulge in a toy?” he turned to Shido, “Where’d you get this kid, anyway? He looks just as fuckable as your pet here, I would’ve thought I’d see him at a brothel instead of a servant!”</p><p>“Thank you for the compliment, sir?” Goro uttered, unsure how to take his words, trying his damn hardest to hide his immodest display. The guests weren’t the only ones to have noticed, Shido smirking in half-amusement while Joker rose from the floor, still covered in sticky cum. The pet was curious. What were his friends laughing at? Why was his new friend talking about it?</p><p>All questions evaporated when he smelled Goro’s arousal.</p><p>“-ick,” Joker rumbled in his throat, using the last shreds of energy he had left to crawl towards Goro. Each clumsy stumble towards the sheepish butler only bolstered his friend’s laughter, causing his new friend, his new caretaker to flush redder in the low light. Why was he running? Joker could see the damp patch of his trousers growing, licking his lips as he tripped over the cross of his limb, thinking of only one thing, one primal want that made his jaw tremble, his mouth to water: “Dick,”</p><p>“Joker?” Goro cried in shock. Fuck. Now Joker had his eyes on him, staring at the tent that propped against his trousers with primal hunger burning in those cold, frenzied eyes. In the dim light illuminated by the fireplace, the shadows that danced and flickered on his face really showed Goro how much of a predator his Master’s pet was. As Joker inched closer, Goro stumbled back until his back hit the wall. He looked at his Master, silently crying out for his help in reigning the feral animal, but instead, Shido merely smiled at him, cold and mused, like his predicament was some sort of sick form of entertainment.</p><p>“Let Joker take care of that,” the creature muttered, his hot breath crashing against his clothed length. His tongue gently licked against the wet spot, Goro swallowing a heated moan that bubbled up from his lips. “Mmmm,” Joker hummed in satisfaction, lips curled into a loopy, perverted grin, shaking his hips and smacking his lips together in glee, “Tasty~”</p><p>And Goro could not help but enjoy the feeling of Joker’s hot tongue pressed against his sensitive flesh, even through the fabric his uniform he could feel Joker’s hot tongue pressed against his trapped, aching dick. Lost in the confusion of his brief, cloying feelings he scarcely heard the zip of his trousers pry open. Joker whined so desperately under him, the sound loud and shrieking, and he looked to find his cock out in the open, Joker staring wide-eyed in shock and awe, his head craned in worship.</p><p>Joker’s needy whines grey faster, more shrill at the sight of Goro’s cock, ears pointed at it with undivided attention, his grey pupils blown wide and the trickle of drool ran down the corner of his quivering lips. Each breath Joker took his nostrils flared, taking in Goro’s scent, such a strong, musky scent. It wormed its way into Joker’s brain, the rabbit’s whines grew louder, small but daring licks lapped against the veins that coiled around Goro’s length, “Big, so big,” Joker whined, fidgeting under him, and Goro suddenly hit by an unfamiliar smell, so sweet and inviting, “Joker wants to be fucked by it. Pretty please, new friend?”</p><p>Goro... Goro wanted to leave, wanting to push the creature away from him, wanted to run from the room, his legs heavy, so confused as to what was happening to him, silently questioning what he did to deserve to be in such a situation. He ran his fingers in Joker’s wild hair, he intended to push Joker away, to deny the begging pet under him that no, Joker could not have his cock; but something primal, something so intense and instinctive took over his clumsy actions, Goro pushing him back just far enough to press against Joker’s red lips, and the pet was all too happy to embrace Goro with his greedy mouth.</p><p>“Fuck!” Goro moaned, his fingers curling tightly against Joker’s scalp, tugging him closer into his lap and down his shaft, lost in the endless heat that was Joker’s mouth. It felt good; warm and slippery, so many sensations assaulting him at once in such a sensitive place, Goro readily slipping his control over his body, surrendering himself to the pleasure that Joker was so ready to give to him. His cock felt incredible around Joker’s lips, the creature sucking him in further down his maw and to the back of his throat, gagging softly around his length while he allowed his drool to run from the corners in his mouth and drip down his chin in a greedy, pathetic display. And Joker aimed to please the human above him, running his tongue down against the veins of his underside, caressing them as the walls of his mouth closed around him. Another hard, loud suck, begging for Goro to fuck his tight throat, and Goro gave into the rabbit’s demands.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Goro apologised to Joker, his hands still caressing the sides of his head. Looking up to see his Master nodding for approval, Goro then plunged straight past Joker’s mouth, the creature choking against the large cock that scraped his throat, his jaw going slack as he allowed Goro to completely conquer him, going limp in his hands, completely surrendering himself to the hot, throbbing cock that ached in his mouth.</p><p>“Joker, you’re such a good boy,” Goro mumbled hastily between his cries of ecstasy, lost in unbearable, intimate warmth that was Joker’s throat. How it coiled around him each time he gagged, the walls coiling around him, hungry for his cum, milking it from him with every thrust of his hip. Deeper and deeper down his sputtering throat Goro’s balls smacked audibly against Joker’s chin, using his mouth as nothing but a fleshlight, he soon bucked hard, his breaths short and ragged, he gave the pet a hot, messy throatpie.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I truly am,” Goro murmured, washing away the last of the lather that clung onto Joker’s neck before wiping his cheek. Joker said nothing, merely content to sit in the warm bath of the bathroom as he allowed Goro to clean him, his eyes watching curiously the brunette do his work. He was naked with the exception of his collar, Goro trying multiple times to remove it from Joker’s neck to no avail. He would have to ask his Master about it in the morning, Shido and the rest of the guests having retreated back into their bedrooms for the evening, leaving Goro to manhandle a quivering, overwhelmed pet on the carpeted floor into a warm bath, cleaning up the cum that stained his hair and skin before bed.</p><p>“How long have you been here?” Goro asked Joker purely out of curiosity, his eyebrows raised. Joker’s response was a shake of his head as he wrapped his hands around his body, his ears falling against his head. Goro hastily apologised. He was too forward to the creature, asking a question too personal for Joker to respond comfortably, his own curiosity getting the better of him. Or maybe he feared what would happen if he answered, or maybe he simply didn't know how. But the silence was painful. Too painful, and Goro scrambled to find something to talk about.</p><p>“Joker, I’m going to take care of you from now on, you know that don’t you?” Goro asked the rabbit, Joker’s nodding, in confirmation, his back to him. The soft, warm glow of the room illuminated his shoulders, Goro just now noticing that they were decorated with faint freckles, flushing lightly against his skin with each breath Joker took. “I know your name, but do you know mine?”</p><p>“N-no,” Joker mumbled quietly, voice strained, it was as if he could barely mouth the word. Goro found it curious. Joker readily grovelled against his Master’s feet, vulgarities and filth spilled freely from his loose lips without a hint of embarrassment, begging to be fucked. Yet the same sex-craved animal was sitting in front of Goro, his arms wrapped around his chest, hugging himself away in fear Goro had no understanding of. And it disturbed Goro.</p><p>“A...Ake...” Joker mumbled, taking Goro out from his thoughts. It seemed Joker did remember, after all, his eyebrows knitted together, eyes narrowed in intense concentration, “Your name... Master...”</p><p>“Ah yes, that’s right,” Goro smiled, “Remember? Your Master brought me to meet you earlier in the day,”</p><p>Joker grimaced at the memory, cupping water into his hands before splashing it on his face, cleaning his cheeks, back to being quiet and distant, wanting nothing to do with his human attendant.</p><p>Goro sighed, rising from the tiled floor, hissing as his knees ached. He reached for one of the many soft towels that were of arm’s reach.</p><p>He needed to get Joker to bed soon, growing weary himself, knowing he had a long day of work ahead of him tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember to leave a comment/kudos! </p><p>Please feel free to follow me at @cakie_nsfw on twitter for more fics, wips, and other perverted goodness.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>